


Palm Print

by infinitekentlust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitekentlust/pseuds/infinitekentlust





	Palm Print

Castiel 站在 Impala 旁，臉上帶著他一貫的表情，只是多了一點疑惑。他盯著車窗上那個讓他感到懷疑的痕跡，面部的表情越來越詭異，就像看到 Dean 塞給他那些驚悚的亞洲色情雜誌一般。他盯著那個痕跡，像試圖與它對話似的嘴唇開開合合，卻始終沒有發出任何聲音。

 

「嘿 Cass，」聽見 Dean 的叫喊 Castiel 下意識的回過頭去，看見他正從汽車旅館的門口出來，身後跟著不知道是不是錯覺但看起來越來越大隻的 Sam。「幹麼一直盯著 Impala？我知道她很正，但是我不知道你對車也有興趣。」

 

「我不是……呃，Dean，這台車當初有跟你一起下地獄嗎？」

 

Dean 聽到這種奇怪的問題，表情顯得有點古怪，「什麼？Impala 做什麼跟我一起下地獄？我不知道你看不看的出來，Cass，不過他是一台車子。」

 

「那為什麼……？」Castiel 指了指車窗上面奇怪的痕跡。

 

順著 Castiel 的手勢看過去，Dean 的表情突然扭曲了一下。接著他看向 Sam，眼神迸出狠狠的殺意。不知為何突然受到眼神攻擊的 Sam 趕緊上前查看到底是發生了什麼事。不過在下一秒他看到那個痕跡的同時他毫不掩飾的開始大笑，甚至可以說是有些不顧形象。

 

「Dude，我不知道你……」Sam 話還沒說完又在一旁大笑了起來。

 

那是一個掌印。

例如在車子裡面做激烈運動導致車廂太過悶熱進而使車窗產生霧氣時，如果把手放在車窗上（不論是蓄意或是太過忘我），就會產生如此的結果。

 

「我以為那個掌印是我把它從地獄拉出來的時候留下的，但是我個人並沒有那樣的記憶，所以想問問你。」

 

「嗯 Cass 你知道嗎？這件事不重要。但是如果你真的想要知道發生什麼事，咳，去看鐵達尼號。」Sam 拍了拍 Castiel 的肩膀，一臉愉悅的坐上了車。


End file.
